elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Inn (Arena)
Inns or Taverns are locations in , found throughout every town and city in Tamriel. The Eternal Champion can find work, buy drinks, or rent a room here. Description Outside The side and back walls are patterned with the distinguishing crescent moon symbols. Inside Inside of inns are various patrons and a single bartender. Other than the bartender, those inside the inn may be spoken to, but they will not engage in dialogue. Rather, they will ignore the Champion or tell them to go away. When approaching the bartender the Champion may be asked to complete a side quest by a random person. Services Menu Talking to the bartender will bring up a list of menu options: *'Buy Drinks:' Brings up a list of various drinks that can be bought, which will be consumed instantly. If the player drinks too much then they will become drunk for an in-game hour. While drunk, the player's attributes will be increased or decreased based on the type and quantity of drinks consumed. More drinks can be consumed while drunk, but the player can die on the spot if they continue drinking. *'Get a Room:' Brings up a list of different rooms available to rent. There are 5 different types of rooms, with their prices varying from 10–75 gold per day (24 hours) rented. In general, the more expensive the room, the faster you recover health when you rest in it. Rooms can be rented for up to 99 days at a time. *'Sneak into a Room:' Brings up a confirmation box asking if you are trying to sneak into a room. If you do attempt to sneak into a room then you will be instantly notified if you are successful or not. If successful, a room of a random type will be stolen and can be used for up to 24 hours. If unsuccessful, the bartender may disappear and a guard may try to kill you. Rooms The different types of rooms available are: *'Single:' Costs 10 gold per day rented. *'Double:' Costs 20 gold per day rented. *'Suite:' Costs 35 gold per day rented. *'King's Suite:' Costs 50 gold per day rented. *'Emperor's Suite:' Costs 75 gold per day rented. Drinks *Sulphurwater *Stout *Lager *Red wine *Bitters *Djinn 'n Tonic *Pilsner *Beer *Bock *Grog Inn patrons Patrons are characters who stand or sit around the inn. With the exception of musicians, they have minimal dialogue and are often sparse and rude in their interactions with the Champion. Arena - Bar Patrons - Woman with Beer Mug.png Arena - Bar Patrons - Traveling Musician.png Arena - Bar Patrons - Traveling Musician 2.png Arena - Bar Patrons - Tall Woman with Sword.png Arena - Bar Patrons - Man with Walking Stick and Hat.png Arena - Bar Patrons - Man Sitting Down.png Arena - Bar Patrons - Man Sitting Down (Drunk).png Arena - Bar Patrons - Man in Vest.png Arena - Bar Patrons - Lady in Regal Attire.png Arena - Bar Patrons - Hot Lady in Red Cape.png Appearances * * Category:Inns cities